Era para aprobar, no para enamorar
by Luxami
Summary: Naruto y Kiba pretendían drogar a su maestro Kakashi con tal de convencerlo para que les apruebe. No contaron con que metieron la pequeña pastilla en la bebida equivocada y drogarán al maestro equivocado: Yamato. Peor es que se toma tantas alegrías que acaba declarándose ante Anko.


Me he decidido a subir aquí muchos de los One-Shots que ya había colgado en otra página. Aun así, espero que seáis compresivos. Lo hago todo con buena intención y el mero hecho de entretener.

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimito (Si no Rock Lee saldría más). Es evidente que esto es un AU (Universo Alternativo). Se encuentra en los primeros episodios de Shippuden (bueno, que está en el momento de Shippuden, vamos)

—

Suspender nunca es bonito. Mucho menos para Naruto Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka. Ambos ya habían sido advertidos de que iban a suspender, pero aún no lo habían pasado a ordenador. La reacción de ambos fue llorar de forma dramatizada y desconsolada ante la clase. Los demás no sabían si reír o sentir pena. Solo Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka se sentían capaces de sonreír: Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado delante de ellas.

—¡¿Por qué, maestro Kakashi?! ¡No hemos sido malos! — sollozó Naruto intentando evitar las lágrimas de su cara con ayuda de su brazo.

—¡Solo hemos suspendido todos los exámenes con un uno para abajo, pero hemos asistido a clase, que era lo más importante! — Rompió a llorar Kiba de nuevo.

—Y encima lo dudan — murmuró Kakashi Hatake mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados — Déjense de escenas melodramáticas baratas y pónganse a estudiar como Kami-sama manda.

—Pero ¿nos aprobarás? — A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos con esperanza.

—No — zanjó el asunto Kakashi.

Tras eso, el maestro Kakashi dejó a sus discípulos una hora de tranquilidad mientras llamaba a los alumnos uno a uno para decirles consejos para mejorar el siguiente trimestre. Excepto Naruto y Kiba, que eran un asunto a parte. Ellos dos se encontraban al final de la clase, intentando dar pena. Kiba se acercó más a Naruto para poder susurrarle.

—Escucha Naruto. Tengo un amigo en otro instituto que aprobó cuando se le advirtió de que iba a suspender.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo? — Se sorprendió el susodicho.

—Drogó a su profesor.

Naruto elevó la cabeza y se apartó levemente de Kiba, como si leyera lo que pensaba a decir a continuación. Luego se volvió a acercar con un gesto de preocupación.

—¿Insinúas que nosotros también lo hagamos? — interrogó agachando la cabeza.

—¿Quieres aprobar, si o no? — Esperó a que Naruto asintiera para continuar — Lo único que debemos hacer es ponerle esta pastilla — Sacó una minúscula pastilla de su bolsillo —, en la bebida que él siempre trae. ¿Recuerdas cuál es? — Naruto volvió a asentir — Pues solo es eso y convencerle de que al pasar las notas al ordenador nos ponga un aprobado.

Naruto oyó todo con clara atención y se lo imaginó. El plan era perfecto. El único problema que podría haber era que hubiera un maestro en la sala de profesores. Kiba sonrió y se levantó lentamente de la silla.

—Maestro Kakashi — Le llamó. Cuando el maestro pareció prestarle atención, continuó: - Naruto y yo necesitamos ir al lavabo para secarnos la cara.

Kakashi hizo un gesto de afirmación y se volvió para seguir hablando con Choji Akimichi, mientras le decía que dejará de comer en clase.

Naruto y Kiba cerraron la puerta despacio y luego caminaron por el pasillo hacia la sala de profesores. Cada vez que se encontraban con algún profesor en el pasillo, le decían que iban al lavabo o se inventan otra excusa distinta. Cuando llegaron ante la puerta, esperaron que no hubiera nadie dentro: Naruto tocó tres veces. Al notar que no había nadie, abrieron la puerta y se internaron rápidamente dentro de la sala. Naruto se quedo pegado a la puerta, para evitar las posibles entradas repentinas de los maestros. Kiba se acercó a la nevera y rápidamente introdujo la pastilla en la bebida. No tardó ni cinco segundos en disolverse.

Salieron rápidamente y casi parecía que corrían por los pasillos como si fuera una carrera. Entraron en la clase abriendo bruscamente la puerta. La clase entera los miraron sorprendidos, pero Kakashi parecía suspirar de cansancio…

Cuando la clase terminó y comenzó el descanso, Kiba y Naruto decidieron quedarse rondando los pasillos de los alrededores de la sala de profesores, con la esperanza de encontrar a Kakashi "very happy". Perdieron quince minutos del descanso, pero al final vieron a Kakashi en uno de los pasillos.

—¡Oe! —Naruto parecía estar a punto de recibir un infarto.

—Ya lo veo, Naruto — murmuró Kiba asustado.

Kakashi tenía en su mano una botella de agua, en vez de la bebida en la que ellos tenían la pastilla. Kiba decidió acercarse a su maestro e "infiltrarse" en una conversación con él para averiguar que había pasado con la bebida.

—Maestro Kakashi. ¿Usted no bebía de una bebida? — intervino Naruto antes de que Kiba abriera la boca.

Kiba le miró enfadado y mostrándole los dientes. Le había estropeado el plan.

Kakashi se sorprendió, pero luego pareció sonreír.

—Yo nunca traigo nada para beber. Normalmente le robo la bebida a Yamato. Hoy me ha dado esta botella de agua para que no le robé la bebida — zanjó.

—Eso quiere decir…

Anko Mitarashi pasó al lado de ellos dirigiéndose hacia la sala de profesores. Justo cuando cerró la puerta sus espaldas, oyó como Kiba y Naruto gritaban algo como "Hay que hacer algo". Levantó la vista del suelo para ver como en la sala de profesores solo estaba Yamato. Se acercó hasta a él para llamarle la atención: estaba sentado en el sillón con las piernas sobre la mesa y parecía dormido.

—¡Por Kami-sama, Yamato! ¿Podrías tener más educación y dar ejemplo quitando las piernas de la mesa? — gruñó Anko.

Yamato pareció despertarse de inmediato y se levantó poniéndose firme. Anko se cruzó de brazos e intentó matarlo con la mirada, pero no podía por alguna extraña razón. Yamato parecía estar ido: los ojos entrecerrados, pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas enrojecidas y el cuerpo endeble.

—¿Yamato? ¿Te encuentras bien? — Anko puso su mano en la frente de este.

No estaba con fiebre, pero tenía pinta de moribundo. Anko si se sintió arder cuanto Yamato la cogió por la cintura.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Anko. Te quiero — dijo Yamato con una sonrisa tonta.

—Yamato tú… tú… tienes que estar mal. Estas delirando — Anko se ruborizó completamente. Su cara estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza.

—¡No! — Yamato negó bruscamente con la cabeza — ¡Estoy bien! ¡Yo te quiero, Anko!

—Pero…

Yamato la calló con un beso. Anko se sintió desfallecer. Pese a estar tonto, Yamato la besaba con dulzura, justo como Anko había estado deseando durante tanto tiempo.

Siempre se había sentido una estúpida por desear estar con su compañero, y más si este simplemente la trababa como una amiga más. A veces había llegado a estar preparada para gritarle algún insulto y decirle que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía. Pero en ese momento, se sentía bien, genial, maravillada, ¡satisfecha!

Anko correspondió el beso mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Él simplemente seguía agarrándola por la cintura y la besaba como siempre había estado queriendo hacer. Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta se abrió y Naruto junto con Kiba entraron agitados y pálidos por lo que podría pasar. Anko soltó rápidamente a Yamato, pero este tenía una sonrisa satisfecha. Para su suerte, no habían prestado atención a como estaban antes.

—Maestro Yamato. Nosotros…

—¡Yamato! — Kakashi entró corriendo y chocó con Naruto. El agua de su botella salió despedida y chocó contra la cara de Yamato — Oh…

Yamato había cerrado los ojos cuando el agua siquiera había rozado su cara. Los abrió. Sorprendido. Estaba empapado y parecía estar perdido.

—Se le ha quitado el efecto de la pastilla — murmuró Kiba más tranquilo.

Mientras, Yamato los observó a los tres y luego miró a Anko, que estaba como un tomate.

—¿No recuerdas nada? — se atrevió a preguntar ella.

Yamato inclinó la cabeza con confusión, pero luego sonrió.

—Imposible no recordar nada — dijo llevándose un dedo al labio.

Anko sonrió aún más y estuvo tentada de abrazarlo, pero no quiso llamar la atención a los otros que se encontraba frente a ellos.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? — preguntó Kakashi.

Naruto y Kiba se encogieron de hombros. Ellos tampoco lo sabían.

Cuando llegó el día de las notas, Kiba y Naruto decidieron entrar y recibir las notas juntos, para apoyarse el uno al otro. Entraron con la cabeza agachada, porque el maestro Kakashi tenía que decirles el castigo que tendrían por el intento de drogarle para conseguir aprobar, y que, en su lugar hubieran drogado a Yamato. Se sentaron en las sillas, delante de la mesa de Kakashi.

—Bien — Kakashi tenía una sonrisa que ni Naruto ni Kiba comprendían de su existencia — Estas son vuestras notas.

Les entregó a ambos el papel con sus notas. Sus ojos casi se les salían y la barbilla casi llegaba al suelo.

—¿Cómo es posible? — preguntó Kiba al ver que no habían suspendido ninguna.

—Veréis — Kakashi se inclinó sobre la mesa — Después de que le explicará lo que había pasado a Yamato y a Anko… Anko me pidió que no os suspendiera — Al ver que ambos chicos iban a preguntar un por qué, hizo un gesto con la mano — No preguntéis. Yo tampoco lo entendí. Luego, cuando volvía con Yamato hacia mi casa, también me lo pidió, e incluso me dijo que me ayudaría con mis excusas por llegar tarde.

Naruto y Kiba se miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Y el castigo? — preguntaron al unísono.

—Vuestro castigo es que hayáis aprobado.

Los dos sonrieron ampliamente y saltaron de la silla, corriendo para salir por la clase. Quisieron ir a darles las gracias a Yamato y a Anko, pero entonces comprendieron lo que había pasado, cuando recordaron lo juntos que estaban en el momento en el que entraron.

—Mejor dejémoslos ¿eh? — dijo Naruto dispuesto a salir de allí.

—Sí. Será lo mejor — asintió Kiba siguiendo a Naruto.


End file.
